The best things in life are free
by Starlover1990
Summary: Sam is working in her lab, and Jack comes with an offer...


A short fic again, lots of fluff, can't write anything else lately;) ...hope you people like it...

**Time: **Future, but not really spoilers...could also be AU...whatever you want:P

**Pairing:** Sam/Jack as usual

**Summary: **Sam has on one day lots of work to do...but Jack thinks of ice-cream...

**Rating: **K

Lots of Thanx for my beta's** Anne and B**

* * *

**The Best things in life are free**

It was another sunny day in Colorado Springs and Sam was at work. Only it wasn't busy at the SGC at the moment.

Most of the staff had today off and there were no missions scheduled for today. There were only two teams off world, and those weren't in immediate danger.

Sam had been there since 6 am; she went in early because she wanted to be home at a normal time. Since today was so pretty outside Sam wished she was home with Jack. He was now at home with Jacob and sometimes she was really jealous of him.

She just couldn't concentrate today; she only had to finish this project and then she could go home. She couldn't figure it out and she had been stranded now with it for the whole morning.

Sam had already tried to take a break and look at what Dr. Lee was doing, but it didn't help her. She needed someone else to help her figure this out. When Jack was still working here, he sometimes gave her the answers without knowing it. Sometimes she missed those days, but she got better ones in return. Sam loved to come home every night to Jack and Jacob.

'You're still busy?' Asked a man in the doorway of her office.

'Yeah, haven't figured this out yet, give me some time.' She responded without thinking who it was.

'Oh, so you don't want to grab some ice-cream on the surface?' Ice-cream? Then she looked up?

'Jack,' Sam said surprised, 'what are you here doing?'

'Checking my wife on this beautiful day, and I sorta hoped she came home today. It isn't always that good weather here ya know.'

'I know, but I can't leave here without a reason, General Landry needs this thing before tomorrow.'

'No he doesn't need it.'

'Jack,' Sam asked suspicious, 'what have you done?'

'Nothing.' Jack answered, still standing in the doorway.

'You have,'

'Okay, I sorta asked if you could have the day off. There is nobody here; they will survive without you and that doohickey for one day.'

'But it has to be finished tomorrow, Landry wants to test it.'

'Yup he wanted that, but a little bird told him that he could wait another day for it, and that you should get ice-cream now.'

'A bird did that huh.' Sam answered while rolling her eyes.

'Yup, plus Landry couldn't resist the charm of one little boy,'

'You aren't talking about yourself now? Right?'

'No, about that other sweet boy we have.'

'Where is he?'

'He is with T now, he wanted some time with 'Unca T,'' Jack said on the same sort of voice that his son spoke in.

'Ah ok, and Teal'c didn't mind that?'

'Uhm, no…he didn't.'

'You didn't ask Teal'c? You just dropped Jacob off there?'

'Sorta, but I wanted to speak with my wife, I am sure Teal'c understands that.'

'Oh yeah, I am sure, he loves to hang around with a mini you.'

'And what is wrong with that? You love me.'

'Of course I do, but Teal'c?'

'Okay, I'll go get him, but first I need you to go with us.'

'I need to finish…' Before Sam could finish her sentence Jack had broken in.

'Landry has said; you don't have to finish it today.'

'I know, but I feel like I have to do it.'

'So no ice-cream?' Jack pouted. Then Sam sighed, it could wait right. The project didn't have to be finished today. A day with her family on this warm day would be good, and she wanted it. 'Okay, ice-cream is good for me, so let's get Jacob.'

'Cool.' Jack said happily. And he gave his wife a short kiss on her lips.

They walked to the commissary where Teal'c was with little Jacob. Jacob was now one year old. When he saw his parents, and especially his mother his little face lit up. 'Mommy,' He shouted happily. Sam immediately took the little boy in her arms, glad to see him again. 'Thanks Teal'c.' She said to him.

'You are welcome Colonel O'Neill. Then if you don't mind I will retire to my quarters.'

'That's okay T, thanks for watching the little munch kin.' Teal'c looked at Jack one more time and then he left. 'So you ready now?' Jack asked happily.

'I am, do you also want some ice-cream?' Sam asked Jacob.

'Yeah,' Jacob answered smiling.

'Let's go then.'

After a little while they finally reached the surface and immediately the sun washed over them. Sam smiled immediately happy to be with her family. 'So where did you wanted to get the ice-cream?'

'I know a very good place to buy it, at the park.'

'Oh you do?' Sam asked with a smile on her face.

'Yup.'

'I know.' After they got home they put little Jacob in the stroller and they went to the park. After the three got ice-cream they sat on a little bank. Jacob sat happily on his dads lap, Jack helping him with the ice-cream, when Jacob looked up his whole face was covered with ice-cream.

Then Sam looked at Jack. 'Life is great now, I wouldn't have dreamed of this 5 years ago.'

'Me neither, I am already happy that I got you, and now Jacob. How did I get this lucky for this second chance?'

'You deserve it Jack,' and Sam gave him a little kiss. Then Jacob finished his ice-cream and he wanted to play in the sandbox. Sam watched how Jack and Jacob played.

After a little while Jack came and stood next to her and watching Jacob making little sand castles. 'So you are happy now Jack?' Sam ask biting her lip, because she was nervous.

'Of course I am, happier then I have been in a long time.'

'What would you think then about a second child?'

'That would be great Sam,' then he took a good look at her, 'Sam are you saying that you are pregnant?'

'Yes, I just found it out.'

'But that is great,' Jack smiled and encircled Sam into a hug. Sam smiled too, happy that she went to the park with Jack as he made the day perfect.

As the day wore on the sun set and the moon rose higher in the night sky; the two sat together in the moonlight with their son, watching the stars, holding each other and enjoying everything life. Something that they couldn't do years ago.

* * *

Please review...help me improve:)


End file.
